Never Forget Me
by Xie Luobote
Summary: The life of Kiva as never before explained and the men in it. Well, kind of. And why she became so obssessed being on the front lines without regard for others and herself. It was more than to protect humanity... This is her story. And Jaime's in it!
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: For the beginning of the story, I'll use the events of episode 13 'Driver's Seat' as the beginning for this story.)

Intro

The never before told life of Kiva's 'past' and 'present' lives (remember she's from future) and what she must do to survive and fight another day. Especially if she has to learn to work with others and better understand the past and the people from it are not to be forgotten.

Jaime on the other hand has issues about not being brave enough and to make matters worse, he's started to take a liking for Kiva! Just how will he manage both problems?

* * *

Chapter One

_Man…_

_Bummer…_

_Geeze__…_

Jaime sat in despair in the Glorft cell. Everything here was freaky and alien looking. While coming aboard the Glorft mothership, he, his best friend Coop, and Kiva got themselves captured, along with their powerful mech Megas. The Glorft were a race of technologically advanced slug/squid-like creatures bent on eradicating Earth and humanity from the future, about one-thousand years from now, to be precise.

"Thanks a lot, Kiva" he finally said breaking the silence between them and the armed guards, right outside.

"Of all the things I could be doing right now, sitting in a Glorft prison isn't high on my list. Especially with _you_."

"Would you stop whining?" she said to him, not appreciating his comment.

Kiva came from the same era the Glorft did. She was a red haired lady with long bangs on her forehead and a pair of ponytails that somehow grew from her otherwise short-cropped hair on the backside. From what Jaime knew, she was a soldier fighting in an increasingly desperate, losing war against the Glorft in her time. She, along with Coop and himself had been on a number of adventures together that either spanned across the galaxy or took place right on Earth, in New Jersey to protect the world from evil monsters and giant robots. Kiva always seemed to be very focused on the mission and didn't appear to be too used to chilling out or having fun.

"This isn't my idea of an ideal situation, either. But at least I'm not crying about it" she added.

"Man, a few months ago, no one was trying to kill me. I mean it was just me and my pal hanging… and then you show up."

"So_, hang_ with your other pals" KIva suggested sarcastically.

"I don't have any other friends, okay? You take Coop on this save the world gig and I get left with nothing" he replied.

Not knowing what else to do, Jaime just continued to sit there, his head leaning on his arms, which he wrapped around his legs. Then a few moments later, he heard sounds of metal colliding and bodies collapsing. Then, the next he knew it, Kiva was there, right outside the cell door. She pressed the open button.

"You coming?" she asked with a brief smile.

Jaime jumped up to excitement and relief and saw the Glorft guards unconscious on the floor.

"How…?" he was about to ask.

"These guys weren't so tough" Kiva said.

"But you-"

"Come on, let's go find Coop" she then insisted, eager to get back to their objective.

"Yeah, but we'll never be able to find him in this crazy ship…" he noted.

Just then, something crashed through from the wall behind them and there was Coop's red car charging and honking. It almost hit Jaime, but the car stopped soon enough.

"I've been looking all over for you guys" Coop said, genuinely glad to see them from the driver's seat. He was a pretty big guy with short, blond hair gelled and combed up. He was also the pilot of Megas and the car he was driving formed the head and cockpit of it.

Before their brief reunion could continue, an explosion from another side of the wall opened the way for a group of Glorft mobile carriers. Jaime and Kiva immediately got inside the car and Coop stepped on it as the carriers pursued and attacked with rockets. Coop drove backwards and accelerating as he did. He drove all the way back to a ramp where he had enough speed that he flew in the air when he got off of it and then finally landed on a bridge, just at the right place. As if knowing where to go, he took a certain path inside the ship.

Jaime was sitting next to Coop on the front side and Kiva at the back as usual. He shrieked and covered himself as the carriers continued to fire rockets at them accurately, but thanks to Coop's masterful driving skills, they kept missing. Coop was always playing video games which somehow let him adapt easily into piloting Megas, especially with his deep modifications to it, so that it would basically function like a console. In addition to that, Coop knew a considerable deal about mechanics and engineering, so he was always making upgrades to Megas with Kiva's guidance.

"Where's Megas?" Kiva asked after Coop took a passageway that was too narrow for the carriers to go under.

"The green dude's still got it" Coop said. Kiva understood who he meant. Gorrath was the leader of the Glorft and had been leading his kind in the war against humanity in the future. He and his fleet followed Kiva when they went back into time and had been trying to reclaim Megas. Like Kiva, they needed it to get hold of the time drive to return to their time. But unfortunately, something happened to it when Coop was making his modifications…

"How'd you fly in here?" Coop wondered, then having a question of his own.

"Actually, Jaime was a big help" Kiva explained with a bit of twinkle in her eyes to Coop's disbelief.

"This 'Jaime'?"

"Yeah…I got us out…well, Kiva did most of the work" Jaime confirmed and looked back at her, wanting to give credit to her where it was due… especially since she was the one who did all of it. Actually. He and Kiva then gently collided their fists into each other's and then pulled them back, erecting their index and little fingers straight. It was a buddy gesture he and Coop often did with each other. It only added to Coop's reluctance to believe Jaime even did anything useful.

For just a few moments when Kiva wasn't looking, Jaime looked back at her again. But he wasn't sure why. Was it her exotic hair? Her creamy, tan skin? Those shiny, green eyes? No, it couldn't be. He'd known her for a few months now and if it was her pretty features that caught his attention, it would've worked by now. So what was he doing and why?

He then felt slightly soft inside.

_'Wait a sec… am I__?…__C__ould it be__?…__Kiva__…' _Jaime thought to himself.

_'Nah.'_

The three of them had to worry about escaping from the Glorft mothership now and Jaime decided he would think about this later.

If they survived.

* * *

_Shortly after…_

They were below the Earth's atmosphere.

The Glorft mothership had transformed into a mech form and was preparing to fire its very large mega, anti-particle cannon right at Earth, so Coop was busy trying to find a way to stop it, now that he was flying in Megas, his giant robot, which the three had succeeded in recovering from the Glorft. Then Coop did something and the cannon was now backfiring at the ship itself slowly. It was starting to explode.

"You think you've won?!" Gorrath said appearing on screen in front of Coop. His blood-red eyes were burning passionately.

"I'll finish this if I have to tear this very universe apart with my bare-"

But the Glorft ship blew up in a great, ultimate explosion before Gorrath could say another word and the image of him died out instantly.

"Coop, you just destroyed the Glorft!" Kiva said very impressed. Never before had she, a young, though decorated and experienced soldier could believe someone like Coop could ever do such a thing. After all, all he did was eat, play video games, or watch TV.

"So, what'd you think was gonna happen?" was all he could say.

Megas, the blue and red giant robot with a car as its head flew over New Jersey triumphantly.

(To be continued…)

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The three decided to celebrate that night at Fun Land. It was a very large arcade with many kinds of games, but there were a variety of things to do there such as eat and dance.

"Oh yeah!" Coop said as he continuously stepped on the right side of the dance pad. He had been playing Dance Dance Revolution and as the music played, he just easily kept up with the screen. A few people eager to see how long such a big person like Coop could last spectated nearby. He chose a ten minute song and had been doing very well as his score kept racking up.

"Jaime, it's just so hard to believe Coop is such a great pilot only because he plays video games so much…" Kiva said as she watched Coop. She was sitting down at table with Jaime eating pizza and having a little megaslush. Coop had eaten at least a whole pizza pie before going over to the DDR machine.

"Well, that's just him. What can you say?" Jaime said. He was close to her now, so that let him easily look at her.

Jaime then heard music play from the speakers indicating it was time for those interested to go to the dance floor. They were playing My Card Will Show On, a romantic love song.

_…Perfect_

"Say, Kiva… would you be interested in… dancing? With me?" he asked.

"Huh? Me? Dance? Oh, ok. Sure. But I'm not really sure how though…"

He led her to the dance floor where he tried to show her the right position. Kind of. He got her to cooperate with him when he got her to put her feet on his and hold her hand with his and put his other one… around her back.

"Don't worry about it, Kiva. I'm…not so good myself. But you're better than me since you can do all those cool, butt-kicking moves" Jaime praised her.

Trying to lead, Jaime managed to look somewhat good in how to dance to the rhythm of a slow, soft song. Sort of. He bumped into a few couples at first which made Kiva laugh a little.

"So uh, Kiva, you're looking good tonight" Jaime said.

"Well, thanks… but I'm still dressed as I always have…" she said not knowing what to say or why Jaime would think that because she hadn't changed her clothes at all.

"I think you've managed to improve slightly within the past few minutes" Kiva then said to compliment him.

"Nah, it's nothing" he said shrugging it off.

Feeling that Kiva was starting to become comfortable dancing with him, he decided to get just very slightly more personal with her.

"So now that you've been here a little while, have you missed home? Your own time?" Jaime asked.

It took her a few moments to think before deciding to answer.

"… I try not to think about it, really. But yeah, I do miss my home. My time. But I just have to understand I can't get back right now and focus on finding or repairing a time drive…"

"I see. Well while you're here, learn to relax and chill. There's no hurry. By the way, I just want to say sorry about being a jerk earlier. You haven't at all been responsible for anything happening to me."

"It's alright, Jaime."

_'__Man… with __Kiva__ this close…__'_

"Do you…like also miss any of your friends too? Did you have a special… someone?" Jaime also asked. But then he learned he shouldn't have. The question seemed to make Kiva think, only this time more and almost with this look on her face. Like she was feeling down.

"… I…uh… please excuse me…." Kiva said and walked away from him to the ladies' room.

_'Aw,__ man! Great!__ Was it something I said? What was it?'_

The thoughts ran through Jaime's mind as he let out a quiet sigh, but there was no way he could know or ask Kiva now.

Kiva went to the ladies room and washed her hands. As she dried them, she looked at herself in the mirror. It was strange, she thought that how upon coming here in this time from the future by nearly a millennium, she had spent very little time thinking about her time. She was always trying to focus completely on what was currently present so it didn't seem to matter.

Kiva closed her eyes and placed her head over hand as her arm leaned on the sink.

Now that Jaime asked that question, it reminded her of how things were like. In her future where…

_The city was conquered._

_All was reduced to rubble and waste._

_But resistance to the enemy hadn't been quelled yet._

_It was a gray, cloudy day on this seemingly hopeless battle for humanity. The __Glorft__ had sent an invasion force to destroy the city and use it as a base of operations for future battles. Although the __Glorft__ had taken surprisingly high casualties, the Earth Coalition Forces' were even worse. Command was broken loose for the scattered remaining troops still holed within the city trying to find a way to escape from the enemy who was still looking out._

_Pvt. __Kiva__ Andrews looked out of the hangar of the __dropship__ and saw the city in its ruins. She could see explosions bursting and gunfire could be heard from random places and then turned to see her compatriots sitting with her. _

_Or rather, away from her._

_She was the unit's newest member and was assigned to a fairly experienced unit that managed to survive several battles over the past few years. There was considerable merit in that as many soldiers die within the first few years of service. As a result of their relatively distinguishing service and performance, they came to regard themselves elites or __special forces__ compared to the other infantry units and as such, they treated other soldiers as inferiors. And no way was a newly assigned member going get any better from them._

_"All of you! Get your gear ready, we're landing! And remember our objective: help those 31__st__ sissies in uniform guard that simple little park from those alien defeatists!" said Staff Sgt. Waters, their squad CO. He then turned to __Kiva__ with a light scowl._

_"And newbie, whatever you do, just don't get in our way, Andrews. Let the professionals handle the job here while you go help that poor excuse for a fully-trained platoon bury bodies or something."_

_Eying him sharply when he turned his back, __Kiva__ held help up her assault rifle and checked to make sure it and her pistol were already loaded. She put her helmet on._

_The __dropship__ landed in random spot in the large city park and the hanger door opened and out came the squad. The __dropship__ then flew away._

_There were many signs of battle here. Because of the __Glorft's__ plasma-based weaponry, the grass and trees were burning and scorched. And in addition to that, bodies of human soldiers and a few __Glorft__ ones could be seen._

_"Boy, are we glad to see you!" cried a soldier hiding behind a tree. Then a few dozen more soldiers appeared, getting up from the ground, some wearing camouflage._

_"Alright!__ We'll teach these incoming __Glorft__ how we actually fight compared to these losers!" Waters said, ignoring the relieving welcome the struggling platoon was offering._

_"Everyone!__ Take position and find cover!" he ordered. Then he summoned __Kiva__ over to him._

_"Yes sir! Pvt. Andrews reporting for duty, sir!" she said, saluting to him, but with on__ly nominal respect and a __s__tare_

_"Don't give me that fake bullshit… I know what you're thinking about me, Andrews. Now, I have an order for you. I want you to go wandering around the park and let the enemy know you're here and lure them over __here __for a surprise attack… and if you don't, I'll file you as a defector… after you're executed…"_

_And then-_

But no!

She was here right now and thinking about that would only distract her from the goal she was trying to achieve: to actually get back to her time.

(To be continued…)

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

(Btw, I'm using a scene from episode 5 "Buggin' the System" as a flashback scene.)

Chapter Three

It was simply a clear, sunny day at New Jersey.

Since it was nice, though hot day, Jaime put on a T-shirt and a pair of beige shorts instead of his usual blue hat, green sweater, black sport coat, and jeans.

After somehow upsetting Kiva yesterday night, Jaime decided to go clear his thoughts by strolling in the park for a bit. He kept asking himself over and over again mentally, what he had done to make Kiva have that look on her face. Maybe he shouldn't be so worried he tried to think as a little comfort. After all, she was well, very career-orientated and well, very committed to duty, and well, she...

_'Oh, why do I have to get so worked up about this?' _

He was just about to go through the park's main entrance when Kiva all of a sudden appeared. She was dressed in exercise clothes.

"Oh, hey Jaime. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Kiva…nothing. Just chilling. Are you going jogging?"

"Yeah, sure" Kiva answered.

"Would you like to join me?"

The invitation made Jaime soon forget about last night's incident.

"Uh well, sure! Why not? I uh, could use a little exercise right about now."

Just as he expected, Kiva was a very good runner. Jaime did his best to keep up with her, but he only ran slowly by comparison. She managed to notice this and decrease her speed so he could run more comfortably. He pushed himself, but eventually both grew tired and decided to rest by sitting on a bench in front of water fountain and flowing river.

"Here, I thought you'd appreciate a small-sized megaslush. Hope you like the new Galactic Kiwi Blast flavor they got" Jaime said handing her a drink. He was just over at the snack stand to get slushies to enjoy after their jog.

"Thanks" Kiva accepted.

He took a seat beside her and began sipping from his own drink and leaned on the bench. Jaime was also going to put his arm over it too, but then soon realized it would be right behind Kiva. He put his arm on the other side.

"Jaime? Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure. What is it?"

"Why… are you always so…you know…timid and lacking in the courage department?" Kiva asked.

Jaime looked at her and turned to face up at the sky.

_Kiva__ had only joined Coop and Jaime recently as a fellow buddy after accidently traveling to the wrong place in time. __Kiva__ however was often more interested in training and drilling Coop in using __Megas__. She seemed to find her place among them sitting in the back of __Megas__' cockpit (which was a car) as support for Coop providing tactical analysis and info via the __holo__ interface._

_It was the time when during yet another of the misadventures in space they were habitually getting themselves into. They had found a mysterious ring world floating in the middle of nowhere after badly traversing a deadly minefield with __Megas__. They landed on it __and __saw many strange towers standing tall__ like skyscrapers__. It was a fairly dark world where nothing seemed to be happening. They also discovered the ring world was home to a species of robotic serpent maggots._

_"I wonder if there's any information on the __Glorft__ or a race that has time travel" __Kiva__ said after looking up info on the interface. She was very curious in finding out more about the towers._

_"Even if there is, there's __like a gazillion of those towers.__It'd take forever to find the right one" Coop said as he saw through the windshield._

_Then Jaime saw several of the giant, robotic maggots coming up in sight and crawling toward __Megas_

_"Uh… I don't think we have forever…" he said._

_"Okay bugs, time to get it on!" Coop said now battle alert and stepping on the brake. _

_"Hold on! Look at them." __Kiva__ pointed out. Although the maggots were coming toward __Megas__, their paths seemed… crooked or unsure. __Like they didn't know for sure where they were going precisely._

_"I think they're blind" she added._

_"Blind? Heck, this'll be easy! Let me just jump on '__em__!" Coop said, again stepping on the brake. He quickly prepared __Megas__' jet booster on the back and was about to take off until __Kiva__ insisted he did not._

_"Wait, I think they're attracted to energy signatures…" she said making another quick observation._

_It seemed upon sensing the fuel from the jet booster, the maggots began to move faster and with a much better sense of direction. They were now just near __Megas__' feet when Coop decided to step off the brake. In response, they then turned away and went about their business._

_"They see energy?" Jaime asked._

_"So why don't they see us?" Coop said._

_"The tower's output must be hiding __Megas__Hopefully, they'll just ignore us" __Kiva__ suggested while typing on the interface._

_But soon, the __holo__ interface faded for a second and everything that __Megas__ had powered on just turned off within a matter of seconds._

_"Oh no…the core" __Kiva__ realized.__ She continued to type hurriedly trying to find the cause of the shut down._

_"Something got on board… it must be an infant stage of one of those things" __Kiva__ explained as the image of a__ young larva version of those__ maggot__s__ appeared on the interface's monitor with some biological info._

_"You mean it's in here? __In __Megas__ One of those things is in my robot?!" Coop protested uncomfortably unhappy._

_"It may be the reason why __Megas__ is malfunctioning. I'm __gonna__ go down and check out the core" __Kiva__ said._

_"I'm __gonna__ need back up."_

_Jaime saw as both __Kiva__ and Coop look at each other for a second that in conjunction turned to face him. He looked back, his expression nonchalantly blank._

_They didn't stop looking at him._

_"Not me" he protested, finally understanding the reason behind their stare._

_"I got to pilot __Megas__, plus I'm kind of big-bone" Coop explained as he patted his chest at ease._

_"I said not me!" Jaime insisted defensively._

_"Listen Jaime, I have to go in and fix the core. And I can't do it alone"__Kiva__ pleaded with __him as she looked straight at him in the eyes. __Her__serious __eyes __were piercing him __and she knew it when Jaime grudgingly gave in to her without verbally acknowledging. Now she turned to Coop._

_"Alright, Coop __Megas__ doesn't have enough power for a prolonged fight. Use your head and stay concealed." _

_"And don't damage any of those towers" she warned knowing very well what his behavior was naturally like. She told Jaime to come down with her as she descended down the ladder from the floor. He grabbed a baseball bat from nearby in case it might come in handy as he echoed her order mockingly. _

_"I suggested a nice, quiet day playing video games, but __nooo__…__" he complained as he star__t__ed to climb down._

_"__Ughhh__ It smells like sweaty socks down here!"__ Jaime__ said before the hatch to the opening down closed. _

"Good question. I don't know really… I guess... it's because I'm not as big and tough as Coop is or know martial arts like you. It's lame, I know, especially since I got Coop as a friend who could be like a role model and all" he explained after a moment of thought, remembering that time on the ring world.

"Don't say that" Kiva said back.

"All you need is a little encouragement."

"Like how?"

"You know, you'll just have to find some kind of reason why you'll want be brave and fight."

"Yeah, I guess. But Kiva, tell me, why do you fight? What's your reason?" Jaime asked. Maybe her reason might be a good one to model after.

"Well, Jaime… I come from the future where Earth and humanity has to fight for the right to live. I think that's reason enough."

Looking back at the sky, Jaime had a small feeling that he's have to change for better eventually. It was like that kind of feeling someone had that was either auspicious or ominous. But how would it work out? What would he do? What would happen?

(To be continued…)

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

As he always did, Jaime was walking over to Coop's house. It was where he, Coop, and Kiva usually stayed and hung out when they weren't on some epic quest spanning the galaxy. A little more than a week passed since they destroyed the Glorft as Kiva put it, that didn't stop her from making repairs or those modifications to Megas.

"Yo, Jaime! Guess what?" Coop called out to him from his garage.

"What?" Jaime asked as soon as he got near.

"Kiva wants to give it a go with Megas. I figured it should be ok since it was her robot at first. And it'll be a good precaution if you guys need Megas when something happens to me."

Kiva then walked over to them and said hi to Jaime.

"Well alright, Coop. I'm ready to begin my lessons."

* * *

For training, they felt it was best to do it at the junky, funky junkyard owned by their friend Goat. It had plenty of open space and objects to use practice for shooting or as dummy bags. And because Kiva would have to learn to pilot Megas, she'd have to sit on the front seat while Coop sat in the back and Jaime, as usual sat on the front on the right.

"Hey Kiva, nice to have you here at the front for a change" Jaime said welcoming her as she took her place beside him.

"Thanks. I hope I can do it."

_'C'mon __Kiva__, I know you'll be just fine…__ I bet you were an ace pilot in your time__.'_

Kiva told them back in her time, she was a skilled mech pilot. But Jaime wondered how she'd fare in comparison to Coop.

"Alright, to go walk, just pick up the controller and move the analog stick in the way you want" Coop said.

Kiva did that.

"If you want to use the jet booster, press on the brakes."

Piece of cake for her.

"Next, to punch or kick, press circle or triangle respectively.

Megas then did a few, simple punches and kicks in the air.

"Now for the best part. Yet. Try running. Simply move the analog stick all the way."

She did just that. Megas was almost running like Kiva did the other day in the park.

So gracefully.

Then while running, Megas suddenly tripped on an old, damaged truck. It caused it to slip over and fall down. It was all so fast and the three passengers felt it as fell down at such spend from facing up and then down. Their hearts raced.

Everything faded black.

* * *

Jaime woke up to a blurry vision that soon cleared because he was anxious to check on his two friends. He tried to get up and move and saw the driver's seat next to him was unoccupied. His consciousness still fuzzy, he turned to look at the back seat and saw Coop was unconscious, being held by the seatbelt.

"Coop! Can you hear me?! Are you alright?!" he snapped to attention, shaking his friend widly. To his relief, Coop regained consciousness.

"Wha…what happ-" Coop started to mumble, half awake and dizzy, but Jaime didn't wait for him to finish.

"Where's Kiva?!"

Now very much at attention and alert, Jaime saw the windshield was badly cracked open as if something hit it strong enough and broke through.

The two buddies' eyes looked in horror to see what was before them and their jaws dropped.

"Kiva!!!" Jaime cried out.

She was lying on a heap of junk unconsciously on her stomach.

* * *

As extremely soon as possible, Coop and Jaime, along with help from Goat who drove them to the hospital, Kiva was put in the emergency room. Coop, who had fortunately less severe injuries was also taken in for treatment. Jaime and Goat waited in the lobby until the doctor could update them with news.

They waited at least one and a half hours before a doctor walked up to them.

"Doc, please tell me the worst first. Will my friends be alright?" Jaime said after walking up quickly to him grabbing him by the shoulders.

The man removed his hands off him before answering him calmly.

"Now the least you can do is relax first, young man. Your friend Mr. Cooplowski is going to be just fine. With a few weeks of rest, there'll be nothing wrong."

"And Kiva, what about her?"

"You know, I'd like to ask a few things about her myself. You listed her name as Kiva Andrews, but there doesn't seem to be any known records of her. No social security, birth certificate, driver's license. Not even a visa or residency-"

"Doc, please… just… how is she doing?…"

The doctor looked at him straight in the eye.

"Your friend Ms. Andrews…" he began.

* * *

Jaime looked through the glass window of the room where Kiva was staying.

He never saw her beat up like this and hoped she would perfectly heal back to normal as good as new. The doctor told him that Kiva was surprisingly strong and that her vital signs were over the top. Well, for a very injured person having neared death, anyways. Jaime wondered if it was because she was determined to live by that 'fight and live another day' ideal. According to the doctor, she would be fine also, though it probably might take longer than Coop would need to get better.

After watching her lie there in the white bed, he decided it would be best for Kiva if he simply left her be so she could recover in peace.

_'Don't be getting so attached.'_

* * *

She was in bed.

Though she was unawake, she felt… a surprising lot around here. It was what you had to be able to do as soldier. Use as many senses as possible whenever possible. She could see from very slightly blinking her eyes the room was white. She could hear the faint, pulsing sounds of life-saving machines nearby. But she couldn't get up. Her body hurt and right now, she was just accepting she was in relative comfort and that she'd just have to sleep, rest. Forget about everything.

Mostly.

Again, the memories from her past replayed in her head like a dream, but as though it was programmed by a computer.

Memories...

_The evening was cool and crisp. It might've been a good time for couples to go out on dates here at the park if the city was spared from __Glorft__ attack. _

_Kiva__ sat down hiding behind a tree still standing. She gripped her pistol close to her held up. She was doing her best to stay calm as the __Glorft__ soldiers looked everywhere they could trying to find that last soldier remaining. The battle was a complete waste. That bastard Waters' plan had utterly failed. The aliens came in full strength at the reinforcing squad and surviving platoon members at their position and as far as she knew, they were all KIA. Ripped and torn apart by plasma, their bodies adding to the park's landscape. Now her only hope was to flee alive, but she couldn't call in a __dropship__ for escape. They'd never be willing to sacrifice one just to retrieve a single, replaceable soldier. Besides, the radioman got blown to pieces along with his equipment._

_Glancing behind her, she saw the __Glorft__ were looking for her. There were at least a dozen of them in this particular spot and she didn't doubt there were many more out there. Deciding to take a chance, she quietly sprinted up to the large bushes. Staying in them wouldn't be very comfortable, but it was the least she could do before making her next move. She was kneeling down behind the bush until she heard the cocking of a gun behind her head._

_"Freeze human or you will die" said the gruff, growling voice of the __Glorft__ soldier._

_No doubt that was a lie. Throughout the years, there were endless publicized stories in the news about troops surrendering to the enemy. And __so far, __the __Glorft__ were not known to take prisoners. Knowing better than to panic or at least show it, __Kiva__ remained still in her position for a number of seconds before she instantly rose up and then turned to kick away the __Glorft's__ gun. Without hesitation, she fired her pistol at him._

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

_Two bullets to his chest and another to the forehead._

_Kiva__ wished she had a silencer to go along with the pisto__l earlier__. She never liked being the center of attention._

_Instantly on the run, she headed in a random direction. __Her heart pulsating __and bursts of adrenaline rushing__ through her.__ But then she saw she was now in open field, now an easy target. Even worse, there was even a __Glorft__mech__ in front of her._

_She couldn't help but stare in awe of the alien purple and green armor, even if it was for a split second._

_She saw there was a mini-missile launcher next to a fallen soldier which she grabbed. The best place to hit it was the chest, the cockpit. And it all happened in seconds._

_The explosion didn't do much, since the chest part was often blessed with extra armor to protect the pilot, but at least it held off the __mech__ for a short while. She started running again, taking a few shots at her pursuers._

_Until the reinforcements she never expected came._

_Two Coalition __mechs__ appeared and landed on the ground. Using their blaster rifles, they shot at the damaged __mech__ and destroyed it. They then used their built-in, shoulder-mounted machine guns to spray at the now fleeing __Glorft__ troops._

_"Is there anyone from Terminus Squad or Aqua Platoon still here?" said a voice through a loudspeaker._

_"I repeat, are there any survivors, over." _

(To be continued…)

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

_"Pvt. __Kiva__ Andrews. You've been summoned here to the Coalition military tribunal for assessment of your first battle record as the only survivor" Colonel Burnside said. He was sitting atop a high, column bench. Beside him were Lt. Cols. __Yamizawa__ and __Tarkhov_

_"You are to explain exactly what happened there" said __Tarkhov_

_"Sir, Sgt. Waters ordered me to be bait and lure the enemy in. The __Glorft__ overran us easily, and I stayed in hiding until I could do something and then-"_

_"Relax, private. Like we said, this is only assessment and not a court case" __Yamizawa__ said._

_"Pvt. Andrews, you've survived against overwhelming odds. During great times like this, people need heroes to look up to. And so, we'll confer upon you the __errr__… a service medal!" Burnside declared._

_"You are dismissed."_

* * *

_"… In other news today, Pvt. __Kiva__ Andrews, the sole, surviving member of the 31__st__ squad, has been awarded a service medal for surviving impossible odds at a battle that took place at a park in the recently destroyed city. Apparently, all her fellow compatriots were killed in the line of duty defending the city and she clearly managed to fend off the invading __Glorft__ until reinforcements could…" the reporter said on the news channel._

_Kiva__ was sitting down at a café when she noticed they were talking about her on the news __vid__. She kept her head down so no one would notice her here as she drank a cup of lemonade._

_She covered her face as she thought back to the things people at the base were saying about her when she wasn't around. Her supposed heroism actually hurt her once, unknown image._

_"Oh my god, she's no heroine! She just sat down and hid like a coward while her whole unit got killed!" said one._

_"I can't believe it! She gets a medal for chickening out of the fight and fleeing? That's real absurd…"another said._

_"__Geeze__, people these days.__ Just because no one can stand up to the enemy, they're willing to award surviving deserters with medals, well, just because they survived!" others claimed._

_Kiva__ got reassigned to reserve duty here at New York City on the North American continent after getting rescued. It was the capital of the Earth Coalition where its military HQ was also located. It was perhaps the safest place on Earth where the bulk of the Coalition marines were located and the moon was where the space forces were stationed. If the __Glorft__ were going to attack, they'd have to deal with the __alert __fleet up in inner space before coming down. The city was always very busy and bustling with many people. She liked the atmosphere of the mostly peaceful and vibrant life here. But she did wonder if people here were truly aware of the possible danger they faced. The past few years have proven well that the __Glorft__ could strike just about anywhere__ with little to lose_

_"Excuse me, all the tables and seats seem to be taken, so uh, can I just seat with you this one time? That is if the seat's still free" asked a young man._

_"Oh…__uhm__, sure, go ahead" she said not removing her hand from her face. She was still busy in her thoughts._

_The guy took a seat beside her and looked at the menu._

_"So, you having anything else?" he asked._

_"No thanks. Already ate."_

_He ordered a hot dog, a plate of Chinese, and iced tea. After eating a while, he seemed to take notice __Kiva__ was still there occasionally __sipping her drink__ and holding her head looking down._

_"Hey, listen. My name's __Heero__" he introduced himself._

_"I'm __Kiva__" she said monotone __still __without even looking at him._

_"Alright, __Kiva__ You must be feeling pretty down… I know a good place to have a good time. __Wanna__ give it a go at __badmington__ or tennis?"_

_Finally looking at him and having nothing else better to do while off-duty she agreed. For some reason, while she played with him, she seemed to feel better. __Kiva__ now saw he was a pretty good looking guy. He had brown hair and blue eyes__ and Far Eastern features__. Although he was lean, he still managed surprisingly strong serves at her and he really enjoyed the thrill and excitement of the game. His laughing and smiling were pleasant __to see __as opposed to the rumors that spread about her and her recent experiences on the battlefield._

_"__Wow, that__ was really a great game. I want to introduce myself again. I'm __Kiva__ Andrews" she said._

_"I'm __Heero__Yuy__ it's really nice to meet you, __Kiva__."_

(To be continued…)

(A/N: Okay people, should I continue this? Please send reviews! Say what you like and don't like and what I could do to improve. Explain! Thanks.)


End file.
